New Story Idea! Need Opinions!
by 1D-Music-WritingIsLife
Summary: Shorter Version Summary  When the Cullens left Bella, there was one thing she never did get to tell them: who she really was. Will she ever get the chance to tell them or will they think she was just Bella forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first FanFiction for Twilight. It's just an idea and if no one really seems to like it I won't post it. This is the Full Summary:**

Isabella (Marie) Swan was born in Forks and lived there until her parents, Charlie and Renee Swans split up when she was around 4. From Forks, her and her mom moved to Phoenix. When she was 17 years old she was killed in a tragic car accident. Her dad Charlie learns of his daughter's death and keeps it to himself. A few months after Bella's death, Charlie's niece, her cousin, Isabella (Macy) Swan, who is also 17 decided she wanted a change in scenery and asked her Uncle Charlie if she could stay with him. She leaves her fabulous life, parents and all of her siblings to go to Forks and live with Charlie. What happens when Charlie, still unable to tell everyone about his daughter's death, asks Izzy to act like she is Bella and when she falls in love with a vampire? And when he leaves her, will she ever get the chance to tell him and his family who she really is?

**Review and tell me what you think. I haven't started writing chapters yet because I want people's opinions. If you have any suggestions im open to them and I don't mind criticism. Thanks!**

**~ILove-Demi-Twilight-Liars**


	2. Baaaaacckkk

Hey guys…..So a few of you probably are thinking that I fell off the face or the earth or something…You missed me right?

Oh you didn't? Oh…. *sad face* I'm gonna continue anyway.

So I've decided on a few things. I have been re-inspired to write my SWAC stories. I started to read some SWAC stories, and I realized how much I missed writing them and I also remembered how much I loved the show when it was on. I got some new ideas and I'm hoping to start working on them soon. I have to be honest, though, and say that it might be a while because I am in a few accelerated classes that take up a lot of my free time with homework. I also am very involved in Band. When I do update it will be on the weekends. Also in any extra free time, I decided that even though I only got two reviews on my Twilight summary, I'm going to write it anyway. I am changing the summary a little bit, so I hope you watch for that to be posted! Of course along with my SWAC stories to be updated!

Thanks for the support!

**~twilight-liar-DDL-22**


	3. New Summary! I like this WAYY better!

**Hey Guys! So I came up with a new summary for this story after I gave it some more thought. It definitely changed from the first one. I hope you guys like it! Also I need ideas for a title. So if you have any ideas just PM me or write a review! I'd also love to know what all of you think of the summary! Criticism is welcome!**

_Isabella Marie Swan and Annabella Macy Swan are twins who were born in Sequim, Washington to Charlie and Renee Swan. They are 2 of 5 kids of the Swans. When they were 5 years old their parents split when Renee was caught cheating on Charlie with Phil Dwyer. Renee takes the five kids and moves to Phoenix, Arizona with Phil. When the twins were 8 Renee and Phil get married. Two years later when the twins are 10 they have a daughter and 3 years after they have another. Izzy and Anna start a band with their friends and become quite popular on YouTube. During these 5 years, Charlie moves to the town of Forks, Washington where he becomes the Chief of Police. Annabella is the only one that doesn't keep in contact with her father.__**(This will be explained in the story)**__ When Izzy, is 17 she decides she wants to go visit her dad. Anna refuses to go with and their two older siblings are in college and she can't just take off with her younger sisters, so she goes alone. She meets the Cullens and we all know what happens next. But she never tells them about her life. She is just Bella Swan to them. She isn't Izzy, the YouTube singer with 4 other siblings and a twin. When Edward leaves, she doesn't know what to do. She can't go back to her siblings and mom to face them but she doesn't want to stay in Forks. And on top of all of it, Edward never really truly knew her. What is she going to do? Will the Cullens ever know who she really is? Or will she just be a forgotten memory in their minds?_

**So tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you! **

**~twilight-liar-DDL-22~**


End file.
